


The Sacrifice

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Sacrifice

It had been over a year since my darling Annelyse suffered a miscarriage and I worried that neither of us would ever move past that trauma.

To be certain, life had moved on for all of Aurelia, including Annelyse and myself. We still laughed, made love and did everything much the same as before, but there was a lingering feeling that wouldn’t go away.

Oh, how the sorrow could strike at any given time. It was most prevalent whenever Annelyse experienced her period; proof that, once again, our efforts to conceive were unsuccessful. My beautiful wife would cry during those times that cut me to my very soul. I hated knowing that she’d thought herself less of a woman for what had happened. Even though I tried in earnest to convince her that the miscarriage wasn’t her fault, she wouldn’t believe me.

I must admit that I felt similar thoughts about myself. Why hadn’t she conceived in all this time? Did it make me less of a man? I could imagine men like Diavolos and Raydan having no trouble at all impregnating their wives, so why couldn’t I? Whatever the reason, I knew that time continued it’s dreadful path forward, and every day brought Annelyse and me closer to the prospect of being without children.

***

After a great deal of thought, I determined that our upcoming visit to Ducitora would be the best chance at doing right by beautiful Annelyse. Young Empress Lia was known to be well-versed in magic and I’d come to determine that was the only chance Annelyse and I had to make our dream come true.

Days had gone by as I looked for an opportunity to speak with Lia alone. For obvious reasons, I felt a great deal of shame and wished to limit those with knowledge of the situation. Finally, on the last morning of our stay, I noticed the Empress walking in the courtyard unattended.

At first, I felt intimidated to be in her presence. Lia looked much like her late mother, Azura only younger and wearing a warm, inviting smile. I had never been more thankful for the young Empress’ cheerful disposition than on that chilly morning.

Even though harsh winds swept the land, making the trees sway and my skin numb, one look from Lia was enough to bring me comfort. I reminded myself of my important task and approached.

“It’s rather cold, isn’t it?” I cursed myself a thousand times over. Here I was, King Tevan, poet extraordinaire, and I was reduced to conversations about the weather. Luckily, Lia was a delightful young woman who didn’t appear bothered in the least by my awkward question.

“Indeed, it is, King Tevan. Beg your pardon, but it is rather early and perhaps you would prefer the warmth of a bed shared with Queen Annelyse.”

That seemed as good an opening as any I was likely to receive. So I gathered my nerve and spoke my feelings. “It is on my wife’s behalf that I seek out the wise Empress of Ducitora. As you’re aware, she experienced a miscarriage last year and we’ve struggled to conceive ever since.” I fell to my knees and took Lia’s hand in my own. “Please, Your Radiance, help my wife and me. There is no one else I can turn to for help.”

I felt Lia shift and looked up to see the conflict in her face. Of course, I felt ill for putting her in such an uncomfortable position, but I wouldn’t have done it for any other reason. Finally, she responded.

“Tevan, you’re a good man and loving husband. If you truly desire a child, I can help you, but you must know that all my knowledge of magic came from my mother. Even her spells designed to help others carry her signature malice and cruelty. I know how to help you and Annelyse, but it will come at a terrible cost to you.”

“Anything,” I pleaded, tugging at the bottom of her dress, “I’ll do anything for Annelyse.”

Solemnly, Lia nodded. “Very well, Tevan. I will perform the spell on Annelyse today. She will have no awareness of what’s going on and simply think her pregnancy came about naturally. Make love to her tonight and it won’t be long before she is with child. But…” My heart stopped at the same time as Lia’s voice. It seemed an eternity before she spoke. “By this time tomorrow, you will lose your sight entirely.”

Such a great cost. I struggled to breathe at the shock of what Lia just revealed to me. The thought of never seeing my child, nor being able to gaze upon Annelyse’s beauty caused a terrible pain in my heart. But I eventually collected myself and knew that it would be worth it. Even in death, Azura inflicted terrible cruelty. It took all my strength to even attempt a brave face, but I nodded in agreement. Soon Annelyse would be pregnant. 

***

Later that night, I led Annelyse to the balcony outside our room. The night sky was flooded with moonlight and adorned with dazzling stars. I couldn’t wait any longer and unfastened the ties on her dress and let it pool around her feet. After a lifetime of viewing magnificent landscapes, mountains, forests, oceans, wildlife, not to mention the array of art and most importantly, the highest-end fashion The Five Kingdoms had to offer, seeing Annelyse naked and enveloped by that brilliant blue hue was more gorgeous than anything I’d laid on in my life. Truly, it was a tragic irony that after that night, my world would be one of perpetual darkness.

With great enthusiasm, I removed my clothes and watched Annelyse make way to the bedchambers. As she walked away, my eyes fixated on her beautiful backside cheeks that bobbed up and down with each step. The image of Annelyse’s glorious derriere, succulent breasts, and splendid femininity are forever etched in my memory that even now serve me well.

My thrusts were deep and passionate. Of course, I knew we would make love again, but the knowledge that I would never enjoy Annelyse’s naked body fully seemed to fuel my pumping in and out of her center. Even as I spilled inside of her, I wasn’t ready to say goodnight. 

I kissed Annelyse on her lips, forehead, cheeks, neck, breasts, folds, and ass. My hands roamed her body as well, committing the touch to memory so that I would dream of that experience many a forthcoming night.

With all my energy summoned, I stayed awake as long as possible continuing to massage, kiss and make love to Annelyse before the sheer exhaustion of it all overtook me and I fell asleep…

***

Over the next nine months, I adjusted to life without the use of my eyes as Annelyse and I anticipated the arrival of our baby. I’d learned to appreciate all the ways beauty is displayed that went beyond how everything looked. The smell of Annelyse’s hair in the morning, the softness of her skin when she stepped out of the bath, the taste of her wetness, and the sound of her laughter all brought me more than enough joy to make my life very much worth living.

But that ecstasy took on a whole new level as I felt the baby growing within Annelyse. I marveled at the power of women to create life and felt my heart soar at the gift my darling queen would soon bestow upon me. 

Once Danielle was born, I experienced an amount of love I didn’t know was possible. I had to make sure that Annelyse was feeling adequate after the great effort she put forth. But then I felt five chubby digits wrap around my finger and I cried with happiness at my first meeting with our daughter.

My life hasn’t been easy since my arrangement with Lia, but there’s more to life than getting by easily. Annelyse, Danielle and I are happy together and if it took a sacrifice on my part, then it was the best choice I could make.


End file.
